


Trial And Error

by Grave



Series: Wolf Like Me [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck is alive, M/M, Pre-Slash, Swearing, The F Word Used way too often, future Chuck & Raleigh as Co-Pilots, virgin!Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grave/pseuds/Grave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»He is making this harder than I did. Man, it's like he doesn’t want a new partner.«, Raleigh whispers into Mako’s direction and hopes he doesn’t sound too amused. But he kind of can’t help himself and the little furrow between her brows makes this just better. He kept his nose out of the great project of ›Finding a new Co-Pilot for our back from the dead, wonder boy‹ so far, because he doesn’t think he needs to watch Chuck cut down one poor trainee after another. </p>
<p>...Or the one where Raleigh is bored, watches Chuch kick ass, thinks a lot about stuff, cuddles with Max and tries to decide if he would like the idea of drifting with Chuck fucking Hansen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial And Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArkHive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkHive/gifts).



> Kind of Prequel from Raleigh's POV of "Blackout"
> 
> -
> 
> First fic, here you go, swim into the big ocean of great FFs on AO3. Short prequel to BoardingTheArk's "Blackout", which she wrote for me because she is awesome and we have a lot of Pacific Rim Feels after the movie, so the usual?  
> This series started completely accidentally because originally we just wanted to figure out who will be playing who in our upcoming Pacific Rim RP. We are still not really closer to the answer!
> 
> Maybe this series will get longer, maybe not, we'll see :D
> 
> Damn, I'm excited!!

_It took some time until Mako and he were picked up from their swimming capsule in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It was only an hour but the swaying of the ocean underneath his body wouldn’t leave him for some days._

_Mako already started to shiver in her wet armour suit or it was because the adrenaline rush was slowly wearing off. Whatever it was she shifted closer, leaning her head in a more comfortable position against his shoulder. And he was really glad to have her here, with the breath of death still in his neck._

_He cannot remember what he had been thinking in that moment and he was not even sure what he remembered from those last hours. Theoretically he knew that for a short glimpse he saw the world of the Kaiju. He knew that somehow this crazy plan worked, this crazy fucked up only chance to save the world. They succeeded._

_It didn't quite feel like a victory yet._

_Raleigh looked over the ocean, with the noise of the helicopter slowly came closer and hoped against all chances that there might be another capsule floating at the ocean’s surface. But there was none and he and Mako were alone._

_There was still the echo of regret in his chest and he cannot quite pinpoint where it's coming from._

 

*

 

»He is making this harder than I did. Man, it's like he doesn’t want a new partner.«, Raleigh whispers into Mako’s direction and hopes he doesn’t sound too amused. But he kind of can’t help himself and the little furrow between her brows makes this just better. He kept his nose out of the great project of ›Finding a new Co-Pilot for our back from the dead, wonder boy‹ so far, because he doesn’t think he needs to watch Chuck cut down one poor trainee after another. 

 

Now that Mako is the new General and head of the project, stepping up in Pentecost’s footsteps, it feels like they never see each other that often anymore. She is busy and he has the feeling he is just walking the corridors of the Shatterdome like a ghost, hitting the gym, eating in the canteen, without any real purpose as of yet. They keep him here, because he is one of the four Rangers left from the old generation and they will need their experience for the second round of the Apocalypse  - Apocalypse 2.0 or something. 

But Mako has risen to higher ranks and Herc Hansen would never be able to pilot a Jaeger again, so that leaves actually only two Rangers - him and Chuck. Raleigh cannot help to think that this is kind of a shit equation for the world. But when Mako asked him to continue, he couldn’t possibly refuse, could he? He started that fight, and he will fight it to the end.

 

Raleigh is kept hanging in the air for weeks now. First with the excuse that his wounds need to heal, but his cracked rips are good now and his hand doesn’t feel like breaking all over again every time he hits the sandbag but apparently he still needs to sit something out. And shit, does it make him impatient, nervous, this stupid in between state with nothing to work for. It keeps him awake more than usual.

So why not go and watch Chuck beat up some more ass. It will give him at least something to do. Also, he notices how Mako has gotten more and more impatient and stressed. As stressed as she would ever let herself look, but he learned to read the signs and yeah, being in one’s head gives you the advantage of getting the small queues. Picking up where Pentecost had left it, hasn’t been too difficult for her. She practically grew up constantly at his side and soaking everything up - but this process of recruiting new Rangers proofs to be difficult. And the reason is a certain someone.   Surprise of a lifetime. 

 

So there goes another one. Wow, this one looks close to tears, while Chuck looks ready to explode and Mako looks ready to punch him in his face, especially when he points his staff accusingly at her.

»With all due respect-« Man, there comes probably something very insulting. Raleigh crosses his arms over his chest and waits. His fist is already itching. Maybe that would give him some rest. Punching Chuck in his face. Nice thought. »- are you even trying or are there just idiots available?« 

Mako puts her clipboard a little higher, putting a shield between her and Chuck - or more like, putting a shield between her anger and Chuck. He can be glad that Mako knows discipline. In another situation he would have say something, but he sees how all eyes are now on her. This is a moment she needs to step up.

 

»First - you do not talk to me in that tone. Is that clear?« Her voice is steely determination and completely unimpressed and he cannot stop grinning, because he is so damn proud of her in that moment. Not that she ever needed someone to beat up Chuck for her and get him to shut up, but Mako always had some weird - not quite respect, but acknowledgment of Chuck’s talent. They are the same age and while she walked in the shadow of Pentecost, he was already fighting Kaijus. But now she has fought the same fights and earned her position. No more need to put up with Chuck’s bullshit.

 

For a moment it looks like it is anything but clear for Chuck. His whole body is tensed and already decorated with enough bruises from the few cases he hit the mat, but those are far and few in between. Raleigh sneaks a glance at Mako’s clipboard -  that was candidate number 33, impressive. He seems ready and a second away to blow up in Mako’s face. Only thing keeping from doing just that - the little bit of sensibility he has. Chuck’s eyes flicker for the briefest second towards him and an annoyed expression sweeps over his face, as if he notices Raleigh just now. Whatever ill-advised words he may have on his tongue, Chuck is apparently able to swallow them and answer with a clipped »Yes, m’am.« 

 

»Concerning your other point - in case you are not ware, the goal of these test is not to win over your opponent but find someone with a complimenting fighting technique. Your strength is not on trial here. You may not know this, because you never had to go through this process before.« 

 

Chuck huffs once more like an angry dragon, fist clenched white around the staff in his hand. There is a quiet battle going on, but Mako doesn’t flinch away from his gaze. Before the silence falls into awkward territory, Chuck averts his eyes and starts spinning the staff in his hand around.

»Well, then show me what else you got and get this over with.« 

 

*

 

Two candidates later and Raleigh feels the need to kick his boots off and get himself a staff and show the newbie’s what they are doing wrong. It is completely ridiculous how easy they are making this for Chuck! They have no real life fighting experience, they are all too much stuck on the typical training routine of the Academy and this is what plays just in Chuck’s hands. He was practically raised in a Shatterdome, and he learned to fight like that since he was 10, he knows all the tricks they teach you and that is why it’s completely too easy for him to see through every next move they will make. Their fighting styles are not complimentary, can never be in synch and would gain Chuck nothing. 

What they also don’t see is that Chuck is completely unable and has never learned to channel his anger and rising irritation. This is why he got his ass handed to him by Raleigh in the fight they had. He gets irrational and offensive and the candidates are all too surprised when Chuck suddenly blows up and it’s just another five swift movements and they hit the ground. 

Raleigh can suddenly understand his frustration, but is surprised even more by his own pressing need to step in there and show them how it’s done.

 

He watches Mako watch Chuck, looking at what she is writing down, but he catches her glancing once in a while in his direction when the candidate does something particularly stupid and Raleigh just cannot help but wince. And it suddenly hits him.

 

Why Mako keeps him on the sideline.

What she is actually testing.

 

*

 

»The boy is not getting better, is he?« 

Raleigh heard the heavy breathing of Max actually before he noticed Herc Hansen joining them to watch Chuck fight his last potential co-pilot for the day. It doesn’t look better so far. Mako doesn’t say anything but the impatient tapping of her pen against the clipboard is a pretty save sign for ›No, nothing is alright. And he is not getting better.‹

Raleigh would actually say he is getting worse. He isn’t giving anyone even a single chance.

 

Raleigh crouches down when he feels Max pawing impatiently at his leg and gives the good guy a thorough scratching behind his ears. Happy little grunting and snorting noises come from the bulldog with tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

 

»Your daddy is a stubborn idiot, you know that? What am I saying - You probably don’t, because he spoils you. But you deserve it, buddy.« Max seems to agree completely.

 

Herc huffs in amusement, looking down on them, before focusing on his son. A week ago he was allowed to use his arm freely again, but he still holds it close to his chest, massaging the shoulder when he thinks no one pays attention.

 

*

 

»You want me as his co-pilot.« 

 

Mako looks up from the cup of tea between her hands. This is a rare evening. They don’t get to have their usual little meet ups in his room anymore. Her quarters are no more across the hall, she has moved up the ranks, but sometimes she still makes the time to come to his room and sit down on his floor with her legs crossed, bringing tea for them both because she knows he cannot drink coffee. 

 

She seems to mull about her answer for a while »No.«, she says eventually and blows over the cup. »I don’t want you to be his co-pilot. How could I want that, Raleigh?« 

 

He smiles from his position on his bed. Clever Mako dancing around the real meaning behind the question. »This is not what I meant and you know it.« Of course she would never want another co-pilot for Raleigh. With the drift comes a certain possessiveness and connection that makes it hard to just simply let go of your partner. Even though Mako said, that after getting her revenge, getting that fight, after loosing Pentecost to it, she doesn’t feel the same thrill to pilot a Jaeger anymore and he can understand it, of course he can. But that doesn’t mean it’s easy to let go of their bond for her.

 

He already told her that it’s not about letting go of that. Mako will always be in his head. Just like Yancy. You cannot simply delete that and he would never want to. 

 

»I want to give him three weeks. You are the…joker. I know you two will be drift compatible but he will not allow it. Also - having the only two Rangers with experience in one Jaeger is not the preferred route for the command. They would like to have two Jaeger’s with experience. So I’ll give him three weeks. Then you come in and we’ll see if he allows it.«

 

Raleigh nods with every word, listens and turns it over in his head. He cannot quite get behind the logic of the command - rather having two half-experienced Jaeger than one with full potential. He knows that you learn your shit fast when thrown in front of a Kaiju. Yancy’s and his first mission had been a disaster but after that they learned a fucking lot.

 

»Why not already now?«

 

Mako shrugs. »I would have believed that you are not thrilled by the prospect of drifting with Chuck Hansen. So I wanted to be sure that you are the last resort.« There is a challenging spark in her eyes and a conspiring smile on her lips. »Or would you?« 

 

To be honest so far he never thought about it. It just had never been a possibility. And even between now and the afternoon when he saw through Mako’s plan, he didn’t waste a thought on that. Would he mind? There had been a time when the prospect of drifting with Chuck would have seemed completely impossible to him and something he would never do. That cocky jerk who walked the corridors of the Shatterdome like he owns it and is a God Given Gift to the Jaeger program, who barks and barks all day, all bravado, only back up: his talent. But something has changed, gradually, from annoyance to intrigue. There are glimpses behind that wall Chuck has build around himself, and those glimpses are - interesting to say the least.

  
He wouldn’t call it  _thrilled_  but after Yancy he swore to himself to never have another co-pilot, never go through that experience again. For a long time he believed that in the moment Yancy was ripped out of his head, after he felt him die, that he was as good as dead himself. He _felt_  dead, most of all he felt lonely. Completely and utterly alone in a world that had no use for him anymore, in a world he couldn’t save anymore. But Mako changed that. Coming back into a Jaeger changed that and he understood the drift now completely anew. It was about shouldering a burden together. It was like keeping their memory forever. It was the opposite of being alone. And while the thought still terrified him to the core that he might go through Yancy’s death again, it also fuels him and gives him a new security.  


He survived that. 

 

Just as Chuck survived. There was regret in the moment where he believed he didn’t make it. Joy that he could save the world, but also definite regret that he missed out on something in his life, when usually he used to live in the moment and never thought about the future. 

Now, he slowly starts getting an idea about what that something might be. 

 

But he has no clue if this would work out. 

 

*

 

Raleigh keeps coming back the following days, waits patiently until the dead line will be over. He watches and doesn’t know at what point Max was keeping him company while he watches, lying beside him or snuggling in his lap, snoring through the most part of the day while Raleigh gives him tummy rubs. 

 

He watches Chuck’s every movement and is okay with every derogatory comment Chuck likes to throw in his direction. ›Becket, nothing better to do than watch me?‹, ›Trying to learn something about how a real Ranger fights?‹, ›No use for you after all?‹ - Raleigh just breathes, counts to ten and leaves Chuck his ego stroking victories, because he knows what was about to happen soon.

 

In the late afternoon, when Raleigh feels his concentration slipping, he keeps paying less attention to Chuck’s technique and more on how the tank tops starts clinging to his back with sweat. Till now, he never took notice of the tattoos scattered over his shoulders, back and torso. He inked the abstract design of his Jaeger armour on his skin, on his right chest the same little marks peeking out that counted his fought and killed Kaijus he had with Striker Eureka. It looks quite good, Raleigh has to admit, a good artist must work on Chuck. Absentmindedly he strokes over the scars left on his body by his own armour. No choice there. 

 

He watches how Chuck’s muscles flex and never quite relax between the blows and how through the fights he at least stays in superb shape. One candidate today is actually good enough to throw him to the ground and keep him pinned there for a few seconds. Raleigh watches while Chuck’s struggles and groans, back curving, a small sliver of skin revealed from low riding pants. But he shifts his weight fast enough, locking his opponent between his thighs and rolling himself on top. With a triumphant grin, Chuck points the staff at the others head.

 

Raleigh’s hand stops scratching Max’s meaty neck. 

 

Well, no one ever really mentions that, yes, Chuck might be an arrogant jerk, but a  pretty one on top.

 

*

 

_The immediate days after the victory against the Kaiju passed him by like a blur. He was dragged from one interview into another. Needed to give a statement to the commanding staff and to the public. The media all nearly started a riot because they wanted an official interview with him. Command managed to keep them off as long as possible, but then they arranged a public press conference._

_Five years ago the hype around the Rangers hadn’t been quite as big as now, especially not when he left, but now it’s in full blast again. They wee superheroes in the eyes of the public._

 

_When he stepped on the platform he was nearly blinded by the attack of flashlights, the many faces, the cameras. Everyone wanted a piece of him. He was the hero number one._

 

_But all he was, was angry. Because Mako had been with him all the way and he wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for her. And he wouldn’t be here if Pentecost and Chuck didn’t sacrifice themselves- but Mako only got half as much questions and Pentecost and Chuck could rest in peace, but  -_

 

_After the general questions, the questions that hit deep were coming._

 

_»How do you feel about the sacrifice your former comrades made?«_

 

_»Are you grateful?_

 

_»Quite tragic that such a young promising hero of our time is dead now, would you have made the same shot?«_

 

_How was he supposed to feel, what was he supposed to say? He felt like the ocean is still swaying underneath him and there was nothing but blue, blue, blue._

 

_Raleigh felt the panic attack coming and breathed in and out, in and out again. He looked to the left, big screens showing the official pictures of the fallen Rangers. Chuck looked even on that picture cocky and so damn self-assured. But he was dead._

 

_After Yancy’s death he learned a few things. Saying things people want him to say without needing to think about it._

 

_»I am grateful every day…«_

 

*

 

 

»Hey, Becket, thanks for watching over Max. You’re pretty good at that.«

 

Raleigh looks up from Max with a sigh. Herc asked him to help him out with Max after that one day and he cannot really say no to the old man. For normal people this might be a compliment from the other but the tone suggests that this is not what Chuck intended and Raleigh just waits for the second shoe to drop.

 

»I mean, apparently there is no other use for you at the moment.«

 

He gets slowly up from his crouching position, getting up to his full height to meet Chuck straight up. There are many things burning on his tongue but he learned that you cannot give Chuck even the smallest open space or he will latch on and never let go.

 

»You’re doing not so well.«, Raleigh answers smoothly, handing over Max’s leash. Chuck is fresh out of the shower, new pants and fitting grey t-shirt, hair still dark from the water. His mouth twitches.

 

»It’s not my fault that they’re giving me fucking kids, who don’t know shit.« As Raleigh predicted he hit a sore spot there. It has been now fifteen days and his three week trial phase is slowly coming to an end. It grates on him, it is visible in how he nearly vibrates out of his skin with pent up tension.

 

»It’s not about beating their asses or them being able to beat your ass, Chuck.« It is not, but for Chuck everything is a win or lose situation. It could theoretically even happen that one of those ›fucking kids‹ will be one of his new co-pilots. Except that Raleigh knows that this is not how it will play out.

 

  
»It’s not, but I don’t want someone who cannot even hold their ground against me. I want the best. To be prepared for the damn worst! This is still not a fucking playground and you may be able to sit at the side and cuddle with my dog, but time is running out,  _Rah-_ leigh.«   


Raleigh’s right hand starts itching again while he balls it to a fist, Chuck glaring at him with an intensity of a spoiled brat. Herc once said he didn’t know if he should hug him or beat is ass. Raleigh is still pretty sure that it is the last and nothing but the last until Chuck finally learn to shut up. He really cannot cope with that right now, when he knows that this tirade is what he will get in his damn head. How could he have ever forgotten that?

 

»Do you think you will get them all over again? The trash that’s not compatible with me?« Chuck has still the staff in his hand, pointing it in his face. 

Raleigh pushes it away, but Chuck seems quite unimpressed by that, poking him with the blunt hand into the chest. 

 

If this little shit knows one thing than it is how to rile up Raleigh like no one else. He already went through a lot bullshit and he grew up with his brother in a neighbourhood where it was fight or get beaten up, and he thought that he went a long way from being an angry, street smart kid, but Chuck can bring out the worst in you. He would like to take the staff, beat Chuck’s ass with it and just demand from Mako that they are fucking done with this.

 

He takes the end of the staff and twists it out of Chuck’s hands. A grabbling fight ensues, both of them trying to get a hold on the stick. It must look like little boys fighting over a toy and both unwilling to let go now. What it also is that Chuck matches every move of Raleigh perfectly now that he is focused and not blind like an enraged bull. Wherever Raleigh moves his hand, Chuck places it in the empty spot. It is frustrating and thrilling at the same time. He recognises this certain feeling in his guts.

 

In the end he wins with a little force, using his second hand and body to grab for the other end of the staff and ultimately just caging Chuck between his chest and the wooden stick with no room to move anywhere. 

Chuck’s back is hard and hot against him, he can smell the standard soap on him and so close even the spice that makes up completely, uniquely Chuck. Excitement pulses through his body forcefully. Chuck finally trapped like that, seething with anger. Only a few centimetres and he could bite in that neck, make him shut up for good. It seems like a far better resolution to their constant tension than using fists all of the sudden. 

A noticeable tremor goes through Chuck’s body, a breathless »You asshole! The fuck-«

 

Chuck pushes against the staff but Raleigh won’t let go. Just a second more. He closes his eyes, studies the angry profile of the Australian.

 

He let’s go at once, Chuck stumbling forward slightly before he gets his balance back. His cheeks are curiously flushed and he tries to hide it by turning his back on Raleigh.

 

Raleigh smirks. Seven more days.

 

*

 

_He came from the gym, beating up the sandbag for hours, when he heard the commotion at the end of the corridor that lead to the hangar. Excited voices toppled over each other, people bundled around a centre - someone? Raleigh couldn’t quite make out what they were saying._

 

_Curious he walked closer. »What is going on?«, Raleigh asked a mechanic standing at the side with a thrilled grin on his face._

 

_»He is back from the dead!«_

 

_»Who is?« Raleigh asked and his heart picked up a beat. When Yancy died there had been an irrational hope, that his brother might have survived it, might have through a million lucky coincidences find his way to the shore. It had been stupid, because he felt him die and that left no room for any hope._

 

_»Hansen. Chuck Hansen.«_

 

_But he barely heard it, the crowd split up far enough that he can see it himself. There he was. Chuck Hansen. Back from the dead in civilian clothes he probably borrowed, because they didn’t fight right. A mess of bruises and bandages visible on nearly every part of his body. He looked tired, he looked pale and his eyes were red and rimmed by dark circles. His father was at his side, surprisingly close, supporting his son, not caring that everyone could see the tears running down his face. His son was alive._

 

_Chuck was alive._

_Battered and looking worse for the wear, but he was alive. Back from the dead._

 

_He was alive._

 

_Raleigh released a breathe and came closer. It took a while for Chuck to notice him, but when he did there was a grin on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. »Raleigh, you dirty bastard! I heard you did it.« Raleigh didn’t quite knew how it was happening, but he got pulled into a tight hug and he was clinging to Chuck as well. After two weeks, here he was again. Only later he would hear the whole story. The media would call it a miracle and it was one. Chuck was alive._

 

_»Where have you been?«_

 

_»Ah, made a short holiday in Hokkaido. Oh, fuck me, Becket, don’t get all sissy with me.«_

 

_Raleigh grinned._

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Though I tried my best and Noah did a lovely beta job, first language is not English - I feel the need to apologise for every mistake that may have been made :'')


End file.
